10 Reasons Why Tsuna Can't Be A Girl!
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: There are reasons why Tsuna should not be a real girl in the canon and now, the KHR Casts are here to answer them.


**Title:** 10 Reasons Why Tsuna Can't Be A Girl!  
**Summary:** There are reasons why Tsuna should not be a real girl in the canon and now, the KHR Casts are here to answer them.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR! I just own my plot and story.

* * *

"Reborn, why did you call all the guys here?" Tsuna asked, warily looking at a certain Varia boss glaring daggers at him, a smiling too-innocently ex-enemy turned good guy, a bloodthirsty school perfect who without a doubt would like nothing more than to bite everyone to death, and an ex-convict who wanted to possess his body before.

"To answer the questions of some fans!" Reborn smirked all too smugly at the question and widened his smirk at the confusion on the other's face. "Or to be exact to answer why Tsuna can't be a girl!"

"What?!" the Vongola Decimo shrieked like a female and glared at the baby which was technically a pout to anyone's eyes. "How can someone think I'm a girl?!"

"I'm perfectly someone who looked like a boy, right?"

His question seemed to be unanswered or simply ignored –even his loyal storm guardian didn't want to answer that.

The hitman then coughed to get their attention and got back to what he was saying.

"Before we had an interference –" he sent a glare to the brunette who sunk. " –let's start with reason number one."

"Number 1: Because Tsuna will not be able to cross-dress."

"Wait! What do you mean by that?!" the said boy injected confused at what he said and put one plus one together. "I'm going to dress as a girl!?"

"Yes, of course," his tutor answered simply and blunt. "You have to learn to seduce and fool both female _and_ male."

"But I'm a boy!"

"That's why it's called cross-dress," Reborn whacked his head with a green hammer. "Number 2..."

"Fan boys, right?" Byakuran finished with a sly smile, eating his marshmallow which earned himself a nod from the sun arcobaleno.

"Fan boys?" some, including the young sky, repeated, not really getting why it was a reason.

"Fan clubs, fan boys, whatever kind of fan... He'll receive many if he's a girl," the strongest hitman turned baby explained and felt a smirk formed in his mouth when he thought of what some people will react to what he'll say.

"Maybe, he'll even get himself a stalker who might assault in a rather sexual way..."

The more innocent people, including the small Decimo and a baby guardian, would blink that clearly said that they didn't understand a thing about that.

The usually cheerful and energetic type, including a certain rain and sun guardian, would be the quietest and definitely none approachable.

The overprotective type, including a loud storm guardian, would be the most dangerous at this pace as they would blow up on anyone, except their beloved boss.

The quiet type, including a half mist guardian, would have the scariest aura and would probably bring you nightmares if you step a foot closer to them.

The most dangerous and bloodthirsty type, including an unwilling cloud and other mist guardian, would probably bite you to death, send some real illusions that turned your night terrors to life, give you a taste of a fist of fire, put the bullets/knifes/swords to your head, and etc.

And last, the sadistic and money type, like the hitman himself, would probably enjoy their reactions and even catch them with the camera to be put in sales.

Like what happened now.

"So, next, number 3..."

"Wouldn't their be like arrange marriage?"

Surprisingly, it was Tsuna who asked the question which made his tutor smirk. His tutor was glad that he was able to put some knowledge to the boy.

"That's right and since the Ninth's son were dead, you would have to get married to Xanxus if you were a girl."

Tsuna glanced awkwardly at the Varia boss who was awfully quiet and feared the worst.

"WHAUIDHIHDIGIAG!"

The angered boss shouted so many malicious curses and swears that he was dragged outside to calm him down.

"Note to self: Never mentioned that to Xanxus again," the male brunette thought aloud, gaining nods of agreement from the other people.

"Number 4," Reborn carried on normally like none of the outburst had happened.

The teenage Vongola wondered if the baby was enjoying and nodded to himself at the thought. This was his sadistic tutor so of course he was.

"Everyone will love the female Tsuna."

Everyone quiet down while the said male couldn't believe his ears and opened his mouth.

"HUUUUUHHHH?"

"You're the sky and it's simple like that," the hitman-slash-tutor said bluntly and continued to his list. "Number 5..."

"Rivalry between families and allies because of number 4, right?" Dino asked, already understanding the point in number four, which earned him a smirk from the baby.

"Next, number 6: Tsuna will receive lots and lots of suitors."

No questions asked anymore. That was pretty self-explanatory.

"Number 7: Tsuna..."

"Will be the most oblivious girl in the world," Chrome finished confidently, earning a jaw drop and wide eyes from the others.

"Eh? Oblivious, how?" Tsuna asked confused at the reasons again.

But it seemed like everyone agreed and knew why it's like so they promptly ignored him.

"Number 8: Tsuna can fall for a wrong guy."

The brunette could understand that but...

"Why are you guys centering it my love life?!"

"Number 9: Tsuna will be treated differently."

Tsuna sighed as once again was ignored.

"Number 10..."

"He'll have those mood swings, right?" Yamamoto joked, not really thinking much about what he had said.

But they did tried to think about women and mood swings and paled, even the most fearsome bunch paled at what they thought.

"You know as I thought I'm glad Tsuna's a male," the young swordsman added as aftermath, everyone agreeing wholeheartedly.

Tsuna blinked and blinked. Did he miss anything?

Nope, he did not.

The others just found out how lucky it was for the young boss to not be a female.

Cause he will most likely be the powerful when angered and god forbid, will most likely be scarier than the devil himself when PMSing.

Prey tell, will someone like to fight a female mafia boss PMSing in a battle?

Hands down, the KHR Casts definitely would not like a massacre or World War III!

* * *

**THE END!**

**Black-chan: **I think I'm going crazy... Did I really wrote this? XD


End file.
